Son Na Eun
Perfil thumb|300px|Na Eun *'Nombre:' 나은 / Naeun *'Nombre completo: '손나은 / Son Na Eun * Apodos: 'Son yeoshin. *'Profesión: Cantante, Compositora, Bailarina, Actriz, Modelo y MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: 168cm *'Peso: '''46kg *'Tipo de sangre: 'B *'Signo zodiacal: 'Acuario *'Signo zodiacal chino: Perro *'Familia: '''Padres y una hermana menor. *'Agencia:' Play M Entertainment ''(Corea del Sur). **'Sub-Agencia: 'Kakao M Corporation Dramas *The Most Beautiful Goodbye in the World (tvN, 2017) *Cinderella and Four Knights (tvN, 2016) *Second 20s (tvN, 2015) *Childless Comfort (jTBC, 2012) *The Great Seer (SBS, 2012) *Salamander Guru and the Shadows (SBS, 2012) Películas *Woman's Wail (2018) *Marrying the Mafia 5 - Return of the Family (2013) Programas de TV * 2019: Running Man (SBS) con Apink (ep 458, 459) *'2019:' KBS The Return of Superman *'2018: '''SBS Running Man (Ep.424) *'2018: KBS2 Happy Together *'''2018: '''NETFLIX YG's Strategy Office *'2018: '''MBC Radio Star *'2018: KBS Hello Counselor con Bo Mi *'2017': JYP's Party People (SBS) *'2017': Running Man (SBS) Ep. 360 - 361 *'2017': Run to You (1theK) *'2017:' The Show Fan PD (SBS) *'2017': KRush (KBS) *'2017': Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (KBS) *'2017:' Saturday Night Live Korea (TvN) con Apink *'2017:' Running Man (SBS) Ep.356 - 357 *'2017': Knowing Brother (JTBC) con Apink ep.81 *'2017:' Let's eat dinner together (JTBC) con Eun Ji *'2017:' Abnormal Summit (JTBC) junto a Cho Rong *'2017:' Wednesday Food Talk (TvN *'2017:' KBS Special Lunar New Year 'Girl Group Battle' *'2016:' Apink's Extreme Adventure *'2016': Star Show 360 junto al resto de Apink *'2016:' Get it beauty (onstyle) *'2015': Weekly Idol (MBC) Ep. 207 con Apink. *'2015:' Weekly Idol (MBC) Ep. 192-193 con APink. *'2014:' Running Man (SBS) Ep. 202-203 *'2014:' Apink's Showtime (MBC) con Apink. *'2014:' Running Man (SBS) cameo Ep.197 con Apink. *'2013 - 2014:' We Got Married - Esposo ficticio Lee Tae Min (MBC) *'2014:' Weekly Idol (MBC) Ep. 175 con A Pink. *'2014:' Weekly Idol (MBC) Ep. 156 con A Pink. *'2014:' Weekly Idol (MBC) Ep. 142 con A Pink. *'2013:' Weekly Idol (MBC) Ep. 104 con A Pink. *'2012:' Weekly Idol (MBC) Ep. 44 con A Pink. *'2012:' Weekly Idol (MBC) Ep. 25 con A Pink. *'2012:' A Pink News 3 (TrendE) *'2011:' Birth of Family (KBS) *'2011:' Apink News Season 2 (TrendE) *'2011:' Apink News (TrendE) Programas de Radio *'2014:' (SBS) radio100 (18.12.2014) *'2014:' (KBS) Cool FM Super Junior's Kiss The Radio (10.12.2014) *'2014:' (1theK) OVEN RADIO (24.11.2014) *'2014:' (MBC) Simsimtapa (15.04.2014) *'2014:' (KBS) Cool FM Super Junior's Kiss The Radio (13.04.2014) *'2013:' KBS Cool FM Jikyeong 2 O'clock Radio (2/08/13) junto a Eun Ji *'2013:' (SBS) radio100 (24.07.2013) *'2013:' (SBS) RADIO POWER (17.07.2013) *'2013:' (MBC) Simsimtapa MC is Shin Dong of Super Junior(16.07.2013) *'2012:' (SBS) radio100 (05.01.2012) *'2011:' (KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio (14.07.2011) Vídeos Musicales *'2018:' Huh Gak - Empty World *'2017:' PSY - New Face *'2016:' VICTON - I'm Fine *'2013:' Huh Gak - It Hurts *'2013:' SPEED - That's My Fault (Drama Ver.) *'2013:' SPEED - It's Over (Drama Ver.) *'2012:' Mario - MAYDAY (Apink) *'2012:' Huh Gak - The Person Who Once Loved Me *'2011:' BEAST - I Like You The Best *'2010:' BEAST - Beautiful *'2010:' BEAST - Breath Anuncios *'2019:' Cass *'2019:' Signorina *'2018 - 2019: '''Samantha Thavasa' ' *'2018''' '- 2019:' Adidas *'2019:' Neoguri Ramen *'2019: '''Dongwon Tuna con Cho Jung Seok *'2019': Dr. Groot con Heechul *'2019: CALOBYE con Kim Jongkook *'''2018: Shu Uemura *'2018: '''NYLON Paris *'2018:' Marc Jacobs *'2018:' Good Day Soju *'2017 - 2018: CALOBYE *'''2017 - 2018: Sprite *'2017 - 2018:' Sk-II *'2017: '''Dingo (Swan Dive) *'2017: Bazaar *'2017: '''The Rulers (videojuego) con Apink *'2017: '''CeCi Magazine * '''2017: '''KWAVE M (edición Abril) con Bomi * '''2016: '''Elle Korea * '''2016: '''High Cut Magazine * '''2016: Ceci Magazine (con Park Cho Rong) * 2015: Grazia Magazine * 2015: 'Cosmopolitan * '''2015: '''Sure Magazine * '''2015: '''Vogue Girl *'2014: M-Limited (con Eun Ji) *'2014:' Legend of Heroes (videojuego) con A Pink *'2014:' G9 Mobile Shopping (con Apink) *'2013-2014:' Peripera * 2013: '''Arena Magazine * '''2013: Fanta - Lee Kwangsoo, Eunji, and Niel (cameo) * 2013: '''Sure Magazine * '''2013: Touch in Sol (Apink) * 2013: '''Singles Magazine (con Eun Ji) * '''2013: Hazzys (con Eun Ji) *'2012-2013:' Sudden Attack (con Eun Ji) *'2012:' Elsword (con Apink) *'2012-2015:' Skoolooks (Apink) *'2011:' LG U+Zone (Apink) *'2011:' Ceylon Tea (con Apink y Kim Yuna) *'2011:' Converse Korea (Apink) *'2011:' Cottiny (Apink) Composiciones * Rookie Historian Goo Hae Ryung OST - My Dream (2019) * Apink - Dear (Whisper) (2016) * Apink - Ordinary Day (2016) Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop: 'Apink **'Posición:' Vocalista, Bailarina y Visual. *'Religión: '''Católica. **'Nombre bautismal:' Marcella. *'Idiomas:' Coreano (lengua materna), japonés (fluido) e inglés (fluido) *'Educación: ' **Chungdam Middle School. **Seoul Arts High School. **Universidad Dongguk (Departamento de Teatro y Cine). *'Especialidad:' Artes *'Color Favorito:' Negro *'Animales favoritos: Perro, gato, conejo. *'Hobbies: '''Dibujar, coleccionar y comprar ropa. *'Lema: ""Si no te quieres arrepentir en el futuro , entonces hazlo en serio ahora. *'Modelos a seguir:''' BoA, S.E.S & Fin.K.L *Es ex aprendiz de JYP. *Audicionó con el tema "Sorry Heart" de Wonder Girls. *Tuvo apariciones en vídeos musicales de las canciones "Soom", "Beautiful" y "I Like You The Best", de Beast a finales de 2010. *Fue descubierta cuando siguió a su primo a una audición y se le pidió a una audición a sí misma debido a su aspecto pendientes , en esa época era estudiante de arte. Sin preparación, Na Eun se presentó y cantó para la audición, lo que pasó antes de que finalmente se convirtió en un miembro de Apink. * Realmente disfruta de las películas de terror. Aunque se asusta viéndolas, disfruta ese sentimiento. * También disfruta de los parques de diversiones de miedo. *Ella junto a Yoo Ah y Seo Hyun fueron designadas para ser las embajadoras de publicidad para la Universidad Dongguk por su aniversario 108. * Hyundon de Weekly Idol dijo que una vez se encontró con Naeun y Ha Young y fueron a comer pollo ya que son vecinos del mismo departamento, el comento que a Naeun le gusta mucho el pollo hasta bromeo que tendría que criar pollos esto hizo que todos se rían. Pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue que Naeun come muy bien a pesar de estar en un grupo femenino. * Naeun está clasificada en tercer lugar en el Departamento de Teatro y Cine de la Universidad Dongguk. Naeun ha aprobado sus exámenes y ha tenido una excelente asistencia en comparación con otras celebridades que asistieron a la misma universidad. * Es muy buena en inglés a sorprendido a muchos con la fluidez y la pronunciación correcta a diferencia de otros idols. * En Crisis Escape No. 1, reveló que tenía una cicatriz en su pierna. Ella dijo: "Cuando tenia 5 años, estaba tratando de comer ramen y derrame el agua caliente en mi pierna. Todavía tengo esa cicatriz." * Luego de que su aventura se arruinara y no pudiera realizarla por el mal clima en "Apink Extreme Adventure", su compañera Bo Mi le pagó un boleto a Taiwan para que pudiera realizar una aventura junto con ella. *De acuerdo a Dispatch Naeun, Bo Mi y Ha Young fueron elegidas dentro del TOP 10 de las chicas más hermosas del kpop (Mejores visuales) de acuerdo con una encuesta realizada a personas que trabajan en la industria del entretenimiento. Enlaces *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Nate) *Wagle *Twitter *Instagram Galería Son Na Eun1.jpg Son Na Eun2.jpg Son Na Eun3.jpg Son Na Eun4.jpg Son Na Eun5.jpg Son Na Eun6.jpg Son Na Eun7.jpg Son Na Eun8.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KMC Categoría:KCompositora Categoría:Kakao M Corporation Categoría:Play M Entertainment